


【虫铁】妄想-钠

by chenlulu9527



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 22:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19450816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenlulu9527/pseuds/chenlulu9527
Summary: 小黄文，第十一章。番外一





	【虫铁】妄想-钠

如正文所言，两位总裁过上了没羞没躁、有点纠结但是总体很幸福也很性福的生活。  
鉴于我们是个小黄文，小打小闹期间的过程省略。  
以下为您插播精彩片段。  
（微S预警）  
若干月之后，皮特顺利地接任管理三角洲的地盘。因为纽约和该地域相距较远，皮特分配自己的军师内德去往驻地，自己则偶尔跑跑出差，其他时间都留在纽约陪斯塔克。  
有婚约在身的斯塔克是单身派对不能去、美女相约更是不能去，性暗示全部当眼瞎，还要和从前那些酒肉朋友统统断了联系。  
在家里憋久了的斯塔克有一天接到好友的酒局邀请，据说是赌场、酒局、女人一条龙服务。斯塔克想着大不了不呆到最后，就趁着皮特不在，出去兜兜风也好。  
欣然应允的斯塔克没有料到这次的酒局还有点特殊，那朋友也是刚回纽约，不知道斯塔克最近的情况。接风派对，那叫一个酒池肉林。他若是知道稍微打听打听斯塔克现在和谁在一起，定然不敢发来这封邀约。  
去三角洲名下辖区出差三天的皮特，航班没有误点，提前半天就回到了家。皮特把外套挂在衣架上，问好没有听见回答。半夜一回到家，心爱的斯塔克却消失了。皮特担心有什么阴谋阳谋，给斯塔克的助手打了电话。  
“托尼在加班吗？”  
“……额，”哈皮擦了一把冷汗，“对。他……他在开会，现在接不了电话。”  
“是么？”皮特拉长了尾音，因为他手机上显示的定位并不是在斯塔克大厦。  
皮特一般情况下不打开定位，双方留一点私人空间。但这种时候，定位确实挺有用的。他看着斯塔克的手机定位，俨然是某个会员制的地下赌城。  
噢？  
着装还没有卸掉，带着从中东沙场回来的一身煞气，皮特骑着摩托车就赶往了地下赌城。  
……  
酒池肉林实在是热辣到超乎想象，地下赌城在负一层，负二层就开始肉趴了，玩嗨了几个人一起怎么来的都有。  
斯塔克为了不发生点什么意外情况，拒绝了所有来祝酒的——借着前不久的重伤谣言，宣称是重伤未愈。  
斯塔克许久不在这种类似场合出现，想要把我机会的姑娘、名媛们当然不愿意错过这个好机会。一个个把自己拾掇得高级一点，然后端着酒杯就上去了，酒杯失败的，换了加料“果汁”再试一试。  
斯塔克平日里也难遭遇这一回的，但姑娘们卯足了劲就像挑战硬骨头，导致皮特来的时候斯塔克周围那叫一个莺莺燕燕、群香环绕、笑语嫣然、楚楚动人。  
斯塔克穿着高定礼服，头发油光，脸上还抹了高光，笑得也神采飞扬的。  
皮特手上的尼龙手套也没摘，还能闻着血的气味。  
皮特森冷地板着脸，把那张桌子给劈烂了。  
“玩得挺高兴啊。”  
“你又不在家陪我。我……找人陪我……玩骰子。”斯塔克自问不能在外人面前向皮特认怂，顶着对方那汹汹煞气，淡定从容地左搂一个长发妹子，右抱一个短裙少女。  
能站在被徒手劈成两半的桌子面前还不花容失色的，除了吸白的吸高了，就真见过大场面。两个妹子看出来斯塔克和来者不对头，以为奚落了皮特，能讨得斯塔克欢心。一个两个不禁把身子凹出曼妙造型，嬉笑着胸脯就往手上挨了，“是谁呀，这么玩不起，玩不起就换一桌啊。”  
斯塔克眼皮跳了跳，心道：我敢乱来是我有底，你们两别给我添乱了。  
皮特发型被风吹乱了，但不影响他犀利的眼神像杀人的刀一般在斯塔克周围挥舞起龙卷风。身上穿着土黄色的戎装，袖子上绣着阿拉伯文。但凡有看得懂的人在场，就得请神似的把人给请走。这一桌看得懂阿拉伯文的，只有斯塔克。  
皮特组织了好几次语言，没说什么狠话，瓮声瓮气地：“跟我回家。”  
不待回答，牵着斯塔克的手上了摩托车。一路车速飙到被交警追，交警若不是职务压力，这风中都闻得到的血腥味，他才不跟呢。追着追着见车子到富人区，也不敢追了。  
斯塔克回家途中都想好一肚子解释了，可是风那么大，车速又那么快，他在摩托上说话皮特听不见。回到家，他还没开口呢，就被皮特用绳子给捆起来了。  
从肩膀那里绕着弯地打结，把手腕给束在一起了，双臂被迫地聚拢，身体微微后仰，绳子在大腿绕了两圈，绳结落在臀缝。斯塔克别扭地蹬了蹬腿，绳子越动越紧，绳结往臀缝里更陷了三分。  
“有一件事情我一直没有告诉你，”皮特肩上披着和上衣一套的披肩大衣，肩膀上的徽章像古老图腾。黄色上衣外套，皮带扣，下身也是戎装，配一双黑色真皮的军靴，掷地有声。手中拿着一条马尾鞭子，“三年前我们就见过。当时你在一场食物品鉴会上睡着了，身上涂满了芝士，十分香艳。我们还发生了愉快的关系。只不过我没有想到你事后完全不记得这回事，当时我就想把你心口的肉割下来、生吃了。”  
斯塔克皱着眉头回想，“三年前……品鉴会……当时我被下药了。因为无处可躲，所以才躲到了内厨。我对当时发生的事情没印象了。难道是我把你给……”  
皮特的鞭子落在斯塔克的大腿上，马尾鞭打得人不疼不痒的，有些麻麻的，斯塔克白皙的肌肤立刻飘红了一块。斯塔克的大腿缩了了一下，下身的绳子立马被扯动，牵着整个人重心不稳地向后倒去。尼龙手套的质感碰到肌肤别有一番情趣，“既然你忘记了，我可以帮你好好回忆一下。”  
无论三年前发生了什么，斯塔克觉得都不会是自己想要记起来的，要么很尴尬、要么很羞耻。  
“额，不用了。”斯塔克挣了挣绳子，这绳子的捆绑方法和他平素认知里的不一样，他还没能找到解开的方法。粗粝的红绳越来越收紧，在肌肤上勒出淡淡的粉色，斯塔克被摩擦到敏感带，不禁呜咽。  
皮特叹了口气，爱恋地拂过斯塔克的眉眼，打定了主意，强硬道：“我们下个月举行婚礼吧，这样，有哪个不长眼的又给你送请帖，我就可以名正言顺地砸地盘了。”  
皮特发表了黑道-求婚宣言。  
小皮鞭扫过的背部，碎碎的磨砂质地让斯塔克有些兴奋。应当光洁的背部，皮特却摩挲到一个一个曾经的伤口，现在已经变成了皮肤的一部分，他想到斯塔克曾经受过的大大小小的伤，就有些难过：“还疼吗？”  
斯塔克以为他在说小皮鞭。说起来他“阅”人无数，还没有人和他玩过小皮鞭，他兴奋地：“来吧！大力点。”  
皮特无奈地耸了耸肩，好吧，本来是个“惩罚”，没想到斯塔克还挺享受的。  
他抚摸着斯塔克的健美躯体，他也就是做做样子，哪里舍得狠狠地鞭笞自己捧在心尖上的人？  
鞭子滑过脊背，落在斯塔克挺翘的屁股上，双股被几十鞭拍得像两个熟透了的水蜜桃。颤抖不已的大腿交错夹着，菊蕾被红绳若有似无地摩擦，瘙痒从外到内地播种，斯塔克难耐地闷哼。他的阴茎高高翘起，皮特从后背一路吻下去，舔弄他的菊穴。舌尖碰到敏感部位的那一刻，斯塔克浑身战栗，“哈啊，天啊，皮特……”  
见斯塔克反应如此剧烈，皮特受到鼓励地继续用舌尖舔弄，绳结在此时反而有些阻碍。皮特掰开绳结，其他部分勒得更紧，胸前的两点恰恰被压住，绳子晃动在凸点上。舌尖探入内壁，穴口柔韧的嫩肉十分有弹力，那紧致的美妙让皮特遐想就这样进入斯塔克。  
上身被绳索磨砺得又麻又舒爽，下身被舔穴到又想哭又想叫，惊涛骇浪般的双重刺激席卷了斯塔克的大脑。斯塔克咬着下唇发出嗯嗯呜呜的低叫，他暧昧地舔了舔嘴唇，用沙哑的嗓子：“皮特，我想要……”  
没有人在面对斯塔克灼灼的目光的时候能说出一个不字，皮特不能也不想拒绝。他心里想着完蛋了，这辈子就栽在这个男人身上了，一面又心甘情愿地为他冒生命危险、迁就忍耐他的坏习性。  
皮特靠墙站着，一只手抱着斯塔克的大腿。  
湿热柔软的菊穴颤抖着吞咽为他扩张润滑的手指，在肉棒将要顶入的时候，颤巍巍地接纳硕大的肉棒。斯塔克不着褴褛，而皮特一身戎装，穿戴整齐，只是拉开裤链，露出操干他的性器。这种对比的认知，隐隐的有种屈辱的兴奋感。  
肉穴对着肉棒乖巧迎奉，粗大的肉棒撑开每每将要闭合上的小穴，欲望就像蘸了蜂蜜的巧克力，令人吃了一口还想再来一口。皮特慢慢地进入，又慢慢抽出，让斯塔克着急地用小穴去找肉棒的位置。  
“喜欢吗？”  
皮特双手分别抱住斯塔克两条大腿，让他凌空地被人从后面操。皮特陡然加快速度，斯塔克没有受力点，承受不住地在空中失重般颠来倒去，“唔……皮特……帮我解开……啊啊……”  
皮特顶了十几下，听够了斯塔克有些慌乱的音色，解开了斯塔克身上的红绳。失去束缚的双手轻松许多，不过肠道的撞击没有给他继续放松的余地。斯塔克体内夹着皮特的肉棒，这个姿势完全是任由皮特用快感、更加凶猛的快感来不断地刺激他的肉体。劲道的肌肉、妥帖的密合度、滋润的肠液，甬道使出浑身解数来留住过客，斯塔克为自己后穴的淫荡而微微颤抖。  
“嗯……啊哈……快……我不行了，要……唔呃！——”斯塔克亢奋地在皮特的手臂上留下猫一样的抓痕，性器喷出液体，飞溅得老远，肠道一阵痉挛，收缩在最后的那个点上咬着皮特的肉棒。  
皮特吻着斯塔克殷红的嘴唇，看着斯塔克为自己沉沦的样子，心脏狂跳不已。  
“我真想操死你。”  
斯塔克被生理泪水染湿的眼睛清澈而诱人，喘着气，微微张开的嘴唇贴着皮特的耳垂，用气音道：“草死我吧。”  
  



End file.
